


Glimmering and Vast

by Estirose



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Frey seems to spend a lot of time in the store, and Blossom doesn't understand why. She should be out chasing the one she loves, Blossom thinks.





	Glimmering and Vast

"Good morning, Frey." Blossom said as their princess entered the store. Doug was out on a walk and it was her time to mind the store. She didn't mind. Sometimes Doug let people buy things at too-low prices, no matter how much she scolded him. "What would you like this morning?"

"I'd like some seeds," Frey said, and Blossom nodded. She picked up some pink turnip seeds, and some regular turnip seeds.

"Are you all right, dear?" Blossom asked. It seemed like Frey was in the store every day, spending time there. Frey liked to at least greet every person in the village, and yet it was here in Blossom's store that she lingered.

"I'm fine." Frey flashed her a bright smile. "Blossom, have you ever been in love?"

Blossom smiled. "A long time ago, dear, but yes." It had been quite some time, and it was unfortunate that they'd never been able to have children. "Are you in love?" she asked. She hadn't heard that the princess was going out with anyone, but maybe Frey was keeping it private. Or hadn't been able to ask the one that she loved out.

"Yes." The smile became radiant, and somewhat self-conscious.

"And have you asked them out?" Maybe sometimes women were into other women, and men were into other men. She had her suspicions about who in the village was like that.

"No, I just... can't." Frey looked thoughtful. "I'm afraid the person I want to ask wouldn't understand."

"Oh, he will. Or she will." Blossom chuckled. "You just have to tell them."

"I should!" Frey's grin returned. "I love you, Blossom."

"Oh, my! I believe you should tell that to the person you're interested in!" Blossom blushed a little. She was sure that Frey had meant that in a purely platonic way, but she wasn't entirely into men herself. Still, it was flattering.

"I will. Until they listen. Thank you very much, Blossom."

"You're very welcome, dear." Blossom waved her visitor out before returning to her stool. 

Someday, Frey would confess, there would be a wedding, and she would be there to enjoy it. She and the rest of the village just had to wait.


End file.
